


still

by bj62



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bj62/pseuds/bj62





	still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the person who gave me kudos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+person+who+gave+me+kudos).



still breathing  
... still putting one foot  
in front of the other

thought  
for sure  
i would die  
of a broken heart

loving you  
was unexpected

and became  
as important  
as breathing

you taught me  
the majic  
of touch  
with just the sight  
of you

despite the years  
you are with me  
still

I can reach out  
and almost  
feel the tips  
of your fingers

the chill  
of your body  
as you curl up  
next to my heat

is but a heartbeat away

when did the want  
become a need

when did the need  
become as real  
as each breath

i can wait

but beloved  
i want you

still

 

bsa


End file.
